


Moving In

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [10]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Incest, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff decide to move in together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling Home

"Yes, Papa, I'm absolutely certain I'm okay with it..." Elsa rubbed her temple as Anna stroked her arm and Kristoff gave her a sympathetic look. "Okay, 'okay with it' is the wrong term, I'm genuinely happy and excited... No, I can afford my own place if I want, I just like living with Anna and adding Kristoff shouldn't be much hassle and- ... It's not juvenile, Papa... We're all excited about it. Kristoff and I have become friends- ... No, Papa, just friends… I won't be getting in their w- ..." Anna held a hand out, offering to take the phone, Elsa smiled at her gratefully. "We’ll figure it out, we’re all adults and-… Do you want to ask Anna yourself?... Well you’re not listening to- … Talk to Anna, Papa!” The blonde burst and passed the phone to her sister.   
“Hey, Papa.” Anna easily faked a chipper tone of voice. “Uh-huh… Uh-huh… Uh-huh… We just really like hanging out together, all three of us; and with three paychecks we can afford nicer things and all. And Elsa understands that Kristoff and I will be all lovey-dovey, and Kristoff understands that I’ll still hang out with my sister, and I understand that they’ll listen to hipster music and stuff without me… If Elsa brings a girl home, then Kristoff and I will make ourselves scarce… Well, we won’t know unless we try, will we?... We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it… We’ve thought this through, Papa, I promise… Uh-huh… Well, we’ll take your advice into account. Tell Grandma Gerda and Grandpa Kai we love them… Love you, too, Papa. Bye.” Anna ended the call and dropped the phone in her sister’s outstretched hand. “There’s an hour of our lives we can’t get back.” She sighed.

“Sounds like they didn’t have any possible issues we didn’t think of.” Kristoff noted.   
“The only thing I gained from those conversations was the start of a headache.” Elsa stated, Anna stood to kiss her on the forehead. "I wish they'd use speakerphone and not make us answer the same questions twice."   
"In addition to other things." Anna added.   
"If you're referring to what I think you're referring to, it's not that big of a deal." Elsa stated.   
"They asked what we'd do if you brought a boy home. They KNOW you're gay. It's not the biggest deal, but it is a deal. Uh-"   
"I know what you mean." Elsa smiled. "Thank you. But I very highly doubt that's going to happen."   
"If it does, we'll figure it out."   
"Okay. I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed."   
"Kristoff, you cool if…?” Anna pointed to herself, then Elsa’s room.   
“Yeah, sure.”  He shrugged with an easy smile.   
“You can crash here if you like.”   
“No, I’ve got work tomorrow. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”   
“Love you. Night. Drive safe.” They kissed and once Kristoff left Anna went to cuddle with her sister.


	2. Apartment Hunting

"I'd really like to be able to have Sven live with us if possible." Kristoff stated. "I'd take care of him, pay for food and vet bills, kennel boarding or a house sitter if we go on vacation, anything that needs to be done." Elsa wrote it down on their list of apartment requirements. They'd already written that their shared apartment had to be 2 miles or less from a bus stop, a 3 bedroom minimum, and budgeted how much they could each afford in rent.   
"Do you need to adjust your portion of rent?" She asked.   
"No, I'm paying most of that already, just to Bulda. You're both okay with living with Sven?"   
"You can make sure he behaves? Even when you're not around?" Anna asked.   
"It might take a little while, we have to retrain him together so he respects all three of us, but yeah." Kristoff smiled.

They began looking, not finding many apartments that fit their requirements, even online. Very few did they go look at in person, and those turned out to be either much too far from a bus stop, or did not allow big dogs.   
“Keep it as a maybe.” Kristoff sighed after the apartments that wouldn’t allow Sven.   
“We’ll keep looking.” Elsa replied.   
“We know you want Sven around, we’re not going to take an apartment that won’t let us have him unless we don’t have another option.” Anna promised, hugging him.

The trio smiled as they drove into the parking lot of the apartment building, passing a bus stop. Anna pulled Elsa’s little notebook and a pencil from her purse and checked off the requirement. They already knew it had 3 bedrooms and fit their budget, the only loose end now being if big dogs were allowed. They saw a couple walking 2 dalmatians and smiled larger.

The talk with the manager went very well, they went to look at the show apartment and had their questions answered satisfactorily, and quickly agreed that this was the place for them. They had to sign extra paperwork in addition to the rental application, stating that they would keep noise to a respectable level since they were young, and that they would pay for any repairs that Sven caused, but a few weeks later they had keys in hand, and were calling parents to tell them the good news. 


	3. Moving In

They gently set the couch on the floor and fell onto it with a collective groan. Sven whined from behind the door to Kristoff’s room.   
“Not now, buddy.” Kristoff called.   
"Can I sleep here?" Elsa sighed.   
"Okay." Anna and Kristoff chorused.   
"Mind if we join you?" Kristoff muttered.   
"As long as you mean sleep." Elsa replied, craning her neck to look at the man. "If you want to have sex, you can help me find headphones."   
"We mean sleep, love." Anna soothed, yawning. "I mean now."   
"We have to at least move stuff to the right rooms." Kristoff said, but made no move to get off the couch.   
“Oh, make me be the responsible one, why don’t you?” Elsa groaned and pushed herself up. She grabbed a box and carried it to a room, then returned for another. Anna and Kristoff groaned and joined her.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asked later, wincing as she stretched her back.   
"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in a little while." Kristoff looked over at the couch, but she wasn't there. Anna opened the door to what was going to be Elsa's room and found the woman asleep in her clothes, lying on the bare mattress on the floor, boxes stacked around. She smiled and grabbed her phone, snapping a picture of her sister before entering and softly kissing her cheek, turning the light off and shutting the door when she left. Kristoff just smiled and nodded tiredly when Anna held a finger to her lips. "You want to follow her lead?" He asked in a low voice. Anna nodded. She kissed Kristoff goodnight and shuffled to her room, falling to her knees and then side on her own bare mattress. She heard Kristoff flop onto his own mattress in the room to her right.

Their jobs had been understanding about their move and agreed to give them time off or shuffle around their hours so they'd have time for packing and unpacking for a couple of weeks. They slept in until 8:30 (Anna slept until 8:40) and then got back to work.

"Getting sick of fast food." Elsa commented as she took a bite of her sub.   
"We should be able to use the kitchen soon. One more day, two tops." Kristoff smiled. "Should we build our beds after this?"   
"Sure."   
"Sounds good." The girls agreed.   
"By the way, I've talked with a friend from work and she's agreed to let me stay with her for a couple of days while you two 'christen the apartment'." Elsa fingerquoted. "So just let me know a few days in advance, stay out of my room, and clean up after yourselves."   
"I didn't even think about that." Anna admitted.   
"Why is the asexual the one with sex on the brain most often?" Kristoff teased. "Out of the three of us, you'd expect it to be the straight dude or the pansexual polyamorist."   
"Harmful stereotype." Anna pointed out around a mouthful of food.   
"I've always suspected there was something wrong with you, Kristoff, but never lack of sex drive." Elsa responded dryly. Anna was torn between shooting her sister a reproving look and cracking up. The blondes smiled as laughter won.   
"You know it's all in good fun, Anna." Kristoff grinned.

A week or so later, Elsa was staying with her coworker to let Anna and Kristoff have sex wherever they wanted. They returned to the apartment the first day to see a paper taped to the fridge, reading 'Elsa's 3 rules for apartment christening'.   
"Three?" Anna asked Kristoff, only able to remember two after letting the blonde know in advance. He shrugged. They took the piece of paper off the fridge to check the back for the rules, to find another piece of paper underneath. 'Rule 1: please stay out of my room'. "And rule two is clean up..." Anna muttered, taking down the second piece of paper. Rule 2 did read 'please clean up after yourselves'.   
"What do you think rule three is?" Kristoff asked, reaching for the paper.   
"I dunno." Anna responded, then cracked up at the sight of rule 3. The paper simply read 'Rule 3: Have fun! ;)'. Kristoff busted out laughing as well. "I have to save this." Anna chuckled, carefully taking Rule 3 down from the fridge and taping it to the wall in her room.   
"I can't believe your sister drew a winky face..." Kristoff wiped an eye.   
"Shall we have fun?" Anna purred, pressing herself against him. Sven began to bark at them.   
“No, Sven, quiet.” Kristoff commanded. The big dog barked again. “Quiet.” Kristoff stated again, Sven whined and laid down on the floor, watching them.   
“He’s usually pretty laid-back, right?” Anna asked.   
“Except he somehow picked up that making out isn’t allowed in a foster home. We have to teach him new rules for this new house. We can just shut him in a different room and he’ll shut up.” Kristoff explained.


	4. Walking Sven

"I just got a text from Kristoff, he needs to work late and could we please take Sven on a walk." Anna informed her sister.   
“Should we take him now?” Elsa asked.   
“Kristoff usually takes him about half an hour from now, so I don’t see why not.” Anna smiled, grabbing the leash from the coat closet. Sven wagged his tail and started jumping around her. “Down, Sven, I need to put your leash on. I know you’re excited.” Anna tried to push the big dog down. Elsa managed to grab his collar and together the girls got the leash hooked. “Okay, let’s go.” At that, Sven rushed out the door, pulling Anna behind him. She managed to grab hold of the stair railing, but Sven whined and continued to pull. “Sven, you need to wait.” Anna told the big dog. Elsa quickly locked the door and grabbed the leash as well.   
“Ready?” Elsa smiled at her sister nervously. Anna slightly released her grip on the banister and the girls pulled back on the leash, walking hesitantly down the stairs.   
“Do you know where Kristoff takes him on walks?” Elsa asked.   
“Nope.” Anna smiled. “I don’t think he’s planned a route out yet. We’ll just go until Sven gets tired.”   
“Anna, this huge dog has been cooped up in the apartment all day. We’re going to tire before he does.” Elsa informed her.   
“Then we’ll go until we get tired.” Anna smiled, refusing to get discouraged.   
“My shoelace came untied, do you think you can hold Sven still while I tie it?” Elsa asked. The girls had switched hands multiple times to relieve their shoulders from the strain.   
“Yeah, I should be good.” Anna replied. Elsa hesitantly let go, rolling her shoulders as she knelt down to tie her shoelace. A second later Sven pulled forward, Anna tripping after him. “Sven, no, stop!” She hollered.   
“Anna?!” Elsa quickly tied her shoe and chased after. Sven stopped pulling after a minute and Anna sat on the ground as Elsa ran up. "Are you okay?" She knelt next to the redhead, worry lining her face.   
"It's just my shoulder, and possibly ankle." Anna half-smiled humorlessly. Sven pulled on the leash to continue their walk, yanking Anna along the sidewalk a few inches as she called out in surprise and pain.   
"Sven! NO!" Elsa commanded, her tone authoritative. The dog stopped and looked back at them. Elsa stood and stepped over to block his path forward, looking down at him. "NO." She repeated, frowning. Sven whined, but sat. Elsa returned her attention to her sister. "Did you sprain your ankle? Twist it? Roll it? Do you think you can walk home?"   
“I don’t know what happened, hold the leash while I see if I can get up.” Anna handed her sister the leash and grabbed her other hand, frowning as she tested her weight on her ankle. “I think I can make it home, but not forward.”   
“Then we’ll go home. Come on, Sven.” Elsa hauled on the leash. Sven whined and pulled back. “Home, Sven.” Elsa commanded, still pulling the leash with all her weight. After a few seconds more the dog relented, whining and heading home. He pulled a few times, but Elsa quickly found something to grab onto to stop him, Anna apologizing.   
Kristoff arrived home and immediately clapped his hand over his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t realize you were shirtless!” He burst as Sven jumped up on him. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.   
“You’re cool. Do you want us to put our shirts on?” Anna asked.   
“It would make me feel better, yeah.”   
“You’re such a dude.” Elsa teased as the girls pulled their shirts back on. “Okay, shirts are on.”   
“Why were they off? Uh, if I may ask.” Kristoff took his hand off his eyes to shut the front door and pet Sven.   
“We were putting stuff on our shoulders.” Anna replied.   
“What stuff? Why?”   
“Tiger balm because holy shit does Sven pull on the leash.” Elsa replied.   
“Oh, shit, are you okay?” Kristoff walked closer to where they were resting against each other, towels behind them on the couch, ice packs sitting on Anna’s foot.   
“I fucked my ankle up.” The redhead grinned.   
“Not something to be happy over.” Her sister sighed. “I’m not sure we can afford a copay for you to get a doctor’s note to have a chair at work right now, even with you on Mama and Papa's insurance.”   
“I can call urgent care and ask how much it would be, I think they have a sliding pay scale.” Anna replied easily.   
“Shit, Anna, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think of how Sven pulls. I can help pay for the doctor’s visit-”   
“We just need to start training Sven soon.” Anna interrupted with a smile.   
“Yeah, of course.” Kristoff immediately agreed.   
“Kristoff, I- I don’t mean to be mean, but you need to keep stuff like that in mind, that Anna and I aren’t as strong as you, that Sven doesn’t respect us as owners yet…” Elsa frowned in frustration. “We managed, but as you can see it wasn’t easy.”   
“I’m really sorry, I was thinking more of how he’d need to go out than how strong he is.”   
“I know, I understand where you’re coming from, it’s just, it’s like Anna said, we need to start training him.”   
Anna went to urgent care that evening, getting an elastic wrap to compress her ankle, and a note that she was to have a chair at work if she wanted for the next 2 days. When they returned home, Kristoff began to look up youtube videos on dog training.


	5. Training Sven

“Okay, Sven, sit!” Kristoff commanded, moving a piece of dog food above the dog’s head. The dog kept his eyes on the food, his rear end lowering to the floor. “Good boy!” Kristoff praised, giving him the kibble and rubbing his head. Then it was Elsa’s turn, then Anna’s. Once Sven was sitting on command without them having to move the piece of kibble above him, they started working on ‘lie down’.

“No.” Kristoff stated, pulling Sven back the way they’d come as soon as he started to pull. After a few seconds of walking back toward the house, Kristoff turned round again, praising Sven. A few minutes later the dog pulled at the leash again and Kristoff tugged him back toward home. It was slow going, but Sven was smart and eager to please; once he figured out what they wanted he happily obeyed. He was learning to listen to Anna and Elsa, and once he stopped pulling when Kristoff took him for walks, the girls would start teaching him the same lesson.

“Oh my god, Sven, you’re fine!” Elsa groaned at the barking dog, who had a problem with her kissing her sister, the girls cuddled up on the couch. “Go lie down.” Elsa stated. The dog continued to stare at them. “Go lie down.” She repeated, pointing toward Kristoff’s room. Sven whined and lay on the floor in front of the couch. Elsa sighed and tried to resume making out with Anna, but Sven started barking again.   
“Sven, quiet!” Anna commanded. Sven continued. “Kristoff?” She called.   
“You know he needs to learn to respect you.” The man replied from his room.   
“I’ve got him.” Elsa sighed, getting up and leading Sven by the collar to Kristoff’s room, his barking ceasing. She got the dog on his bed, making him lie down. “Stay.” He whined, but obeyed.   
“I wish we could afford one of those dog trainers who come to your house, like on TV.” Kristoff frowned.   
“God, yes.” Elsa agreed as she headed back to the living room. 


End file.
